


Selfish

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Amusement Parks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Operas, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All Kawoshin.





	1. Couch Snuggling

"We should go out", Kaworu said.

"Agreed", Shinji nodded.

Neither made any gesture to move from the couch. Both stayed firmly rooted. Shinji on one side, curled up with his knees to his chest, Kaworu on the other, legs sprawled out before him. Neither had anything to do today. No tests to run, no homework to do, no chores to complete. It was a rather lazy day for them if they did nothing about it.

And Kaworu indeed thought that they should seize the day by participating in some sort of activity. Shinji agreed, feeling antsy if he sat still for too long. If he didn't busy himself with something, he started to get lost in his thoughts. And that was never a good thing.

"What do you want to do?", Kaworu asked.

"I don't know", Shinji said, he uncurled himself and Kaworu took the opportunity to change position and lie himself across the couch with his head in Shiniji's lap. Shinji's cheeks turned red, but he didn't make a move to push him off or anything.

Kaworu smiled up at him, proud of himself. "You know I'd follow you anywhere, Shinji-kun."

"Don't say it like that", Shinji blushed again.

Kaworu had a habit of turning everything into an opportunity to say something dramatic or romantic and Shinji really tried to be annoyed by it but he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered. Kaworu sat up again but this time scooted close enough to Shinji that their shoulders and arms touched.

"Do you really have to be this close?", he asked even though he didn't move away.

"I'd like to be", Kaworu answered.

Shinji sighed, but then laid his head on Kaworu's shoulder. In the end, they didn't do much besides sit on that couch, entangled in each other. And Shinji had a great time doing that.


	2. Vacation

Shinji let out a breath of relief as the final class of the day ended. Everyone else was feeling the freedom and they weren't even out the door yet. But it was finally here. They had an entire week off to simply rest and relax and recuperate.

"So what are you guys doing?", Shinji asked his two buddies.

"Baseball team is holding a training camp for half the break", Touji said. "After that I'm sleeping until we come back to school."

"There's some war documentaries I recorded that I'm finally going to sit down and watch. What about you Shinji?", Kensuke asked.

"I don't really have any plans, but-"

"But your boyfriend is probably gonna drag you around, huh? How did something like that even happen?", Touji asked.

Shinji was just as confused about it as his friend. The fact that someone like him could land a relationship with...with someone like Kaworu.

"Shinji-kun, ready to go?"

Speak of the devil.

Kaworu beamed from where he stood by the door. Nagisa Kaworu. Top of the honors class, master at piano, had his own legit fanclub in the school and for some reason was dating Shinji Ikari.

"Yeah, I'm ready", Shinji said before giving his goodbyes to Kensuke and Touji.

He walked out of the classroom with Kaworu, eventually holding hands on the way out of the school. At some point, Shinji had learned to ignore the eyes on them wherever they went. It was easy when standing in the blinding light of his boyfriend's presence.

"Did you have any plans for the break, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji shook his head. "Not outside of doing our homework."

"Then we should do something. Whatever you want", Kaworu said before he started listing things. They could go hiking, to the movies, camping, an amusement park, the beach, a concert, really anywhere. Hearing Kaworu count off all the things he'd enjoy doing, Shinji couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to know that someone could have fun with him no matter what they did.

In the middle of Kaworu's listing, Shinji kissed his cheek. "Those all sound great."


	3. Opera

When Shinji decided to let Kaworu choose where they went out for their date tonight, he hadn't expected this. Although, now that he thought about it, Nagisa Kaworu, lover of music and the arts, should be expected to choose exactly this.

"I don't know anything about the opera", Shinji said.

Kaworu was in the middle of brushing Shinji's hair while he sat before a vanity. He had been humming softly to himself while doing so, simply lost in the task of caring for his beloved.

"That's fine. You don't have to be educated in the arts in order to enjoy them", he said.

Even though he said that, Shinji wasn't too confident. He had always struggled with the meaning of things whenever they read old plays in class. And if he didn't know the intimate history behind a musical selection, then he didn't get any more than the surface emotion that it conveyed. Kaworu had said his cello and piano playing were beautiful anyway.

Kaworu continued to help Shinji prepare, insisting that it was part of the date as well. He helped Shinji affix his bow tie and then they were ready to go. Even though he was done up properly, Shinji felt out of place when they arrived at the theatre. Everyone else somehow appeared more elegant and sophisticated than he did. Even Kaworu, but that was normal.

Shinji was used to feeling that way around him.

They found their seats and then the show began. Shinji had looked up the basic premise when Kaworu had presented him with the tickets. He knew how most of the story would go and that helped him through a bit of it. He had been expecting to be lost for a large portion of it. And while he couldn't really get the subtleties, the key to everything was in the music.

Shinji had no training in opera, but that didn't matter. He felt the highs and lows of emotion as it was showcased through the performer's voices. At one point, he reached over and grabbed Kaworu's hand.

Kaworu, who had been watching Shinji for much of the performance, smiled and intertwined their fingers.


	4. Amusement Park

Kaworu looked around in wonder at his surroundings. Crowds of people all milling about, mostly young but a few old. All venturing out for some excitement. He turned to Shinji.

"What do you want to do first?"

He smiled when he saw that Shinji was pouring over the rather large map of the amusement park.

"Um, I don't know. What do you wanna do first? There's so much stuff, Kaworu-kun. Do you wanna get on a ride first? They have a bunch of levels, so maybe something small to start? Or we could get some food, but we just had lunch not too long ago..."

"Shinji-kun", Kaworu said, prompting the other to look at him. Kaworu took the map from Shinji's hands. "I think we should blaze our our own trail today.

"...Eh?"

"Let's just go to whatever interests us", Kaworu said.

"Oh-okay", Shinji was pulled forward when Kaworu grabbed his wrist.

They started with some of the less intense rides at first but Kaworu certainly had his eyes on the larger ones. He wasn't sure if Shinji would go on one of them though. They might be a bit much.

"I'll go on one of them with you", Shinji said when he asked.

"You will?", Kaworu's eyes began to sparkle.

Shinji put up a finger. "One. I'll go on one with you." He had the contents of his stomach to think about, after all.

"One ride it is", Kaworu said, taking that hand and kissing Shinji's finger. Shinji had amended his previous requirement. No loops, no hanging rides. He needed something under his feet to ground himself. Kaworu led the way deeper into the park and they came to a tall ride with steep drops, but no loops. They got in line and Shinji felt his legs get weaker and weaker the closer they got to the front of the line.

Finally, it was their turn and they got into their seats. Kaworu saw that Shinji was practically shaking and grabbed his hand. He shared a smile with Shinji's trembling one and the cars began to move.

"K-Kaworu-kun...", he said, voice small as they climbed the first peak.

"Get ready to scream, Shinji-kun", Kaworu said helpfully.

And scream he did.

By the time the ride ended, Shinji's throat felt raw and his heart was pounding in his chest. His hair was wind-swept and he knew it looked ridiculous.

"Did you have fun?", Kaworu asked.

Shinji took a moment to catch his breath. "Yes. But I'm never doing that again."


	5. Zip Lining

Shinji was actually excited for once. Today he and Kaworu were going on an outing and this time he didn't feel scared or apprehensive or worried.

"You really feel all those things whenever we go on dates, Shinji-kun?", Kaworu asked with a pout.

"Not because of you, Kaworu-kun!", Shinji fixed quickly. "It's just, the things you suggest sometimes..."

"And this is something more your style?", he asked, looking at the brochure as they approached the building.

"It just seems like something...easy. And secure", Shinji said.

Easy and secure came right out the gate with them getting a full lesson on zip-lining before even getting to the equipment. The people in charge made sure that everyone knew what to do and how to handle everything. The procedure itself was pretty simple and it was just a straight slide down. But it paid to know what to do in the event of an emergency.

And then it was the moment of truth.

Shinji stood on the platform. He had all the appropriate knowledge. And yet now, right on the edge, he was beginning to have his doubts. Not only about the safety of this entire thing, but also about Kaworu. What if he didn't have any fun? What if Kaworu found it boring and thus found him to be boring?

"Shinji-kun, I can hear you thinking from here", Kaworu teased as they waited their turn on the line. "What's on your mind?"

"I just...I want you to have fun...when you're around me", Shinji answered, his voice small and soft.

Kaworu grabbed Shinji's hands in his own. "The times I'm with you are the most fun of all."

The instructor helped them get hooked up in a double rider and gave a final check before letting them go. For Shinji, getting to careen through the trees while holding onto Kaworu was just as exhilarating, just as thrilling as any roller coaster.

"That was amazing!", Kaworu exclaimed when they reached the end.

"I'm glad you liked it", Shinji smiled. It was as if Kaworu was saying that he liked _him_.

"Shinji-kun, I love you", Kaworu said, like he could read Shinji's mind. Which at this point, he probably could.

"Me t-too. I love you too, Kaworu-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime being selfish  
Don’t misunderstand, I don’t have bad intentions  
Let me be a little more honest  
I love myself  
-Selfish


End file.
